


Иди за солнцем

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: как Илена дошла до жизни такой.
Kudos: 2





	Иди за солнцем

У меня железное самообладание, говорит себе Илена. Как мой меч. Как мои наручи. Как мои сапоги, три дня назад зарытые под корнями здоровенной ёлки. Как мои чертовы сапоги, гремевшие так, что слышно в аду и на небесах.

Илена задирает голову и быстро осматривает чистое, пустое синее небо. Ветра нет, говорит она себе, зашелести сверху крылья – и я услышу.

Говорит – и продолжает идти, следя за солнцем, зажимая левое плечо, хотя рана давно затянулась.

Она знает, что нужно следить за солнцем, чтобы попасть в штаб, на восток.

* * *

Еще немного, говорит себе Илена, иди, иди, иди.

Говорит – и воскрешает в памяти наставления куратора о том, сколько дней от реки до реки.

Почему нам никогда не показывали ни одной карты, спрашивает у себя Илена, едва волоча ноги. Были карты звездного неба, чтобы ориентироваться ночью, и планы крупных городов, часто устаревшие, но ни одна черноробая тварь ни разу не показала нам полную карту земель, которые мы поклялись защищать. Клеймор плашмя колотит ее по ягодицам, стопы сбиты в кровь, но у нее уже нет сил их залечить. Наплевать. Главное – дойти до воды. В комплект обмундирования не входят ни фляга, ни вещмешок. Илена пробовала собирать росу с травы и листьев по утрам, но этого оказалось слишком мало, когда все время подавляешь йоки.

Можно было бы приблизиться к одному из богатых поселений этой плодородной земли. Можно было бы найти общественный колодец, или залезть в чей-нибудь дом, или ей мог бы попасться на пути вырытый селянами оросительный канал.

Но жирный чернозем, из которого прут рожь и сорняки, до сих пор напитан дождем, и никакие каналы ему не нужны.

Где она была, когда шел тот дождь? Удача покинула Илену вместе с левой рукой, зато небо все еще пустое.

Как ты покажешься на глаза людям такая: босая, грязная калека с серебряными глазами? – вот что она говорит себе и идет дальше, обходя дороги и поселения и следя за солнцем, за которым надо следить, чтобы попасть на восток.

На востоке нет ни одной реки, говорит себе Илена, втыкая в землю меч и приваливаясь к нему спиной, а потом медленно сползает в траву, сворачивается калачиком, подкладывая под голову оставшуюся руку.

Ей хочется, чтобы все кончилось, но ничего не кончается.

Это слишком крепкое тело.

* * *

Она переправляется ниже слияния двух больших рек, удивляясь тому, как далеко забралась на север. Ей знакомы эти места: однажды им с Терезой пришлось охотиться тут на «пробудившуюся».

Разве не легко было ее убить, Тереза, эту огромную каракатицу с желтыми глазами? – спрашивает Илена, не разжимая губ, и будто видит улыбку Номера Один – чертову слабую улыбку, легендарную слабую улыбку.

Я бы разрезала тебе рот до ушей, ты бы заращивала, а я бы все резала, пока бы не остались такие толстые рубцы, что не заживишь и за сто лет, – что-то такое говорит Илена про себя, отвязывая чужую лодку и почти бесшумно в нее запрыгивая. Надо же, как восстанавливает силы вода, если не дать себе проблеваться после недельной жажды.

Разговор с Терезой так приятен, когда Номер Один молчит. Илена заодно говорит с Софи и Ноэль, удивительно тактичными и вежливыми собеседницами. Оказывается, посмертие некоторых меняет к лучшему.

Грести одной рукой – это пытка, и Илене становится не до разговоров.

Ей не стыдно красть лодку и не страшно заблудиться, хотя ночью не видно солнца, по которому она идет.

Ей хочется повернуть носом по течению и плыть до самого моря. Может быть, кто-нибудь пустит горящую стрелу в ее челн: Илена знает, что в некоторых землях есть такой погребальный обряд.

Она продолжает упрямо грести поперек, вихляя и уносясь все дальше от берега, где остался лежать ночной рыбак, оглушенный рукояткой меча.

Но Илена же не убивала его. За ней не пошлют.

* * *

Поднимаясь в горы, Илена следит за солнцем, потому что ей нужно идти на восток.

Здесь можно сорваться с узкой тропы – камни впиваются в ступни сквозь тонкие подошвы краденых сапог, ветер шумит в ушах, грозя сдуть Илену вниз.

Ну же, ну давай, говорит Илена то ли себе, то ли ветру с камнями, ну же.

Но ничего не происходит, и она все идет, поглядывая на солнце, продирается через скалы, по широкой дуге обходя перевалы и молясь о том, чтобы быть единственной безумной воительницей, забравшейся так далеко.

Илена лежит на узком карнизе, солнце палит ей прямо в глаза, слепит. Где-то справа пронзительно кричит хищная птица – должно быть, орел. Под хлопанье крыльев Илена говорит себе, что бояться глупо: звук был бы намного громче. Только это не помогает, и голова сама собой втягивается в плечи.

Чтобы отвлечься, Илена пытается подумать о чем-то другом. О том, что застежка нагрудника натерла ей шею. О том, что будет, если нагрудник все-таки разорвется, обнажив горло.

Ты показывала кому-нибудь свои шрамы, Тереза, спрашивает Илена у молчаливой Номер Один. Расстегивала нагрудник?

Ну, хотя бы кивни.

А, точно, вспоминает Илена, прикрыв глаза. Солнце пляшет на веках бесформенным пятном.

Точно, у Терезы ведь нет теперь головы.

* * *

Илена не помнит этого озера на той стороне восточных гор, но влетает в его холодные воды с разбегу, подняв тучу брызг, пьет, умывается и снова пьет. Когда унимается рябь, Илена видит в воде свое изможденное лицо в потеках размазанной грязи, видит торчащую из оторванного рукава слева розовую культю.

У меня железное самообладание, говорит себе Илена. Я найду себе новую руку. В конце концов, ведущая – правая – все еще при мне.

Осмотревшись, Илена видит хижину на берегу – целый бревенчатый дом – и замирает в ужасе.

Здесь люди. Ей нельзя к людям, ведь ей надо на восток.

Илена смотрит очень долго, пока не замечает признаки запустения: разбитые окна, поросшие мхом стены, покосившееся крыльцо.

Здесь давно никого нет, говорит себе Илена.

Мне надо на восток, говорит себе Илена.

Я только передохну.

* * *

Я только посплю, убеждает она Софи и Ноэль, высмеивающих ее без слов.

Я только поем этой чудесной нежной рыбы, я так давно ничего не ела.

Тереза покачала бы головой, но теперь уже не сможет.

Я только починю крыльцо. Возможно, кто-то вернется сюда, это будет хорошая плата за постой.

Никто не вернется, госпожа Илена, отвечает звонкий голосок Присциллы, вы же видели кровь на полу, вы чистили ее вчера. Здесь всех убили и съели.

Чертова Присцилла всегда говорит, что думает. Илена захлопывает дверь и не выходит весь день. Илена забилась бы под старую, чудом уцелевшую кровать, но у Илены железное самообладание.

Она, как может, затягивает оконные проемы рыбьими пузырями, стирает ветхое белье, найденное в сундуках, собирает хворост в лесу, учится не шарахаться, когда птицы взмывают в воздух при ее приближении. Илена замечает, что вокруг нет ни единой человеческой тропы.

Еще один день, говорит она себе, глядя на солнце, еще день – и я пойду на восток.

Так проходит месяц.

И однажды утром, проснувшись, Илена выходит на кое-как подправленное крыльцо – босая, в крестьянской рубахе на голое тело.

Илена смотрит на восходящее солнце, поглаживает грубый шов на горле и думает о том, что сделает сегодня: попробует разобраться с печью? Может быть, потренируется?

Вы смотрите, но не видите, говорит вдруг в голове детский голос Присциллы – грустный и серьезный.

Смотрите и не видите, потому что ждете, когда небо закроют мои крылья.

И тогда Илена, пристально вглядевшись в горизонт, наконец-то замечает, что солнце восходит с той стороны, откуда она бежала.


End file.
